jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJoban
Introduction JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken) is the name commonly given to any one of the versions and ports of a fighting game developed by Capcom based on Part 3, Stardust Crusaders. It was originally released in arcades in 1998 on the CPS-3 board; this version known outside Japan as JoJo's Venture. An updated version of the game was released in 1999 as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 未来への遺産 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Mirai e no Isan), becoming the sixth and last game released for the board. Gameplay Heritage for the Future is a 4 button 2D fighting game. A''' - Light '''B - Medium C''' - Heavy '''S - Stand Each character's Stand (S) button varies depending on the type of character they are. Active - Activates your Stand ON/OFF,' '''changing your entire Moveset and movement. '''Passive' - Some characters can't activate their Stand, but have special moves tied to the S 'button. '''Weapon '- A blend of '''Active and Passive stands, having the activation of Active Stands but the specials of Passive '''Stands. '''Remote - Activate and control your Stand, but you are unable to move your character. None '''- There is one character with no '''Stand, but has a special move to replace it. Active Remote '''- Some '''Active '''Stand characters can go into '''Remote Mode. ''Numpad Notation'' Heritage for the Future uses Numpad notations. This entire Wiki, each player and every notation used for the game uses this notation system so learning it is essential. Numpad notation refers to the use of numbers for directional inputs, meaning that movement inputs are listed down as numbers from the numpad on a keyboard. Numpad notation is not hard to learn. It might be difficult to remember at first but once learned it is the fastest and easiest way to write down any combos, moves or techniques into text form. Numpad notation applies for all control layouts. Stick, pad or keyboard. The actual buttons you use for movement do not matter, as long as they correspond to a direction. Examples: 6''' - Forward '''4 - Back 8''' - Up '''2 - Down Diagonals: (On keyboard or pad, pressing two directions to create a diagonal. For example 2'''(down) and '''6(forward) become 3'''(down forward)) '''3 - Down Forward 1''' - Down Back '''9 - Up Forward 7''' - Up Back Move examples: '''236 - Fireball 623 - Dragon Punch 214 - Reverse Fireball 421 - Reverse Dragon Punch 41236 - Half circle forward 63214 - Half circle back All notations are written in a way that the character is facing right and on the left side of the screen, ' '''EVEN IF THE COMBO HAS THE CHARACTER SWITCH SIDES. ' '''(Example: 6 DOES NOT become BACKWARDS when on the right side of the screen and facing left) ''System mechanics'' Roll - Pressing ABC at the same time will input a roll. You are Invulnerable to normal attacks, special attacks, supers and command grabs for the duration of the roll, but you can be grabbed out of a roll by a regular throw. ''Can not be input while your stand is active or ON. '''Guard Cancel' - 623 + A/B/C while in blockstun will input a Guard Cancel. This is a reversal move to use while being pressured by your opponent. Each character has a different Guard Cancel. Push Block - Pressing ABC '''while in blockstun will input a push block that will push your opponent away. Can also be used on projectiles. '''Air Teching - Any combination of A/B/C after being hit in the air will preform an Air Tech allowing you to recover away, towards or in place from the air. Throws - 6C will grab your opponent and throw them foward. 4C will throw them behind you. Tandem - 214S 'Lets you input normal '''A/B/C, Special and Super '''inputs in a 2 second superflash, afterwards your stand will rush towards the opponent and do the inputs you did in order, you are free to move after the stand rushes out. (Only for Active/Remote Stand characters) '''Custom Combo - 214S '''Lets you do your normal and special moves with added speed allowing them to link together, unlike tandem you rush out with your character instead of your stand and there is no 2 second window to input buttons, instead you do the inputs while rushing forward. (Only for Weapon Stand Characters) ''Other Terms '''Negative Edge - '''Allow's you to input special attacks faster and more precisely with only a single button press and release. The game registers releasing the button as a button press, If a button is held during a specials movement input and released after, the special comes out. This is useful for confirming the linking of a special from a Normal button. It is used for a few character such as Vanilla Ice and DIO. '''Wake up - '''Used to describe a character's state after they have been knocked down and are about to regain the ability to act. '''Okizeme(Oki) - '''Attacking an opponent about to wake up, usually with meaty attacks or mixups. '''Meaty Attack - Performing an attack early on okizeme to gain a lot of frame advantage and bait reversals. Footsies - A term used to describe the neutral game where both players are attempting to find an opening in their opponents defense. ''Universal Stand Systems'' Attacks Change '''(Active/Weapon Stand) - When you press '''S, all your A/B/C, special and super moves are now different and modified due to having your Stand ON. Double Jump (Active Stand) - When your stand is ON, you can double jump in the air giving you greater air movement. (Some characters have extra air moves such as air dash) Stand Crash (Active/Remote/Weapon Stand) - If you take damage with your Stand ON, or block Heavy attacks, your stand bar will drain and if it reaches zero, you enter a Stand Crash Stun that leaves you stunned for 2 seconds and turns your stand OFF. No Hard Knockdown (Active/Weapon Stand) - If your Stand is ON, you cannot be Knocked Down with sweep attacks, instead you will be launched slightly off the ground and backwards where you can air tech. Remote Stand Damage When a character is in Remote mode, if the user is hit, they take extra damage. If the user takes enough damage, they will get stand crashed. ''Super Meter'' Each character starts the match with 1 meter. Additional meter can be built in multiple ways: *Preforming certain normals *Hitting you opponent with a normal *Getting hit by your opponent *Special and Super moves will not build meter *Grabs (except Rubber Soul) ''will not build meter Information This site is a collaborative effort from the JoJo's FightCade Community to consolidate an updated source of information about the game. This Wiki uses sources from older JJBAHFTF wikis such as: HardEdge : https://wiki.hardedge.org/wiki/JoJo%27s_Bizarre_Adventure:_Heritage_for_the_Future Standcrash: http://wiki.standcrash.com/index.php?title=Main_Page 'undefinedundefinedundefinedundefined' '''FightCade' is a network gaming platform used to play a variety of arcade games. For information go to http://www.fightcade.com/ A video made by ExFalchion explaining the games various mechanics to newer players as well as giving some tips on how to keep improving and learning the game, as well as fighting games as a whole. The video was approved by few of the great players on FightCade as a reliable information source for new players. Community To be a part of the Jojo's FightCade Community you will need to use [https://discordapp.com/ Discord] You can find us using this link [https://discord.gg/EFZyyJm https://discord.gg/EFZyyJm] Here we host weekly events for everyone to join and events specifically for newer players to test themselves and have fun. They can be watched here: https://www.twitch.tv/jojosweeklytournaments